User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo/ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH 2
YTK VS RTP (Setting:ERB Wiki Laundromat) (RTP is doing his laundry) RTP: Doin the laundry, doin the laundry, oh yeah. (YTK busts through the door) YTK: RTP, you owe me $20! RTP: NEVER! (RTP throws a fireball at YTK but YTK dodges it quickly) YTK: That's it, I'M GONNA GET THE MONEY BY KICKING YOUR ASS! (YTK dropkicks RTP, sending him flying into a hamper) RTP: GAH! (RTP throws a box of powdered soap at YTK's feet, causing powder to go in his face, blinding him) YTK: MY EYES, THEY BURN! RTP: How does that feel, bro? (RTP punches YTK in the face) YTK: OW! (RTP unsheathes a diamond sword and attempts to decapitate YTK) RTP: DIE! (RTP slashes, only for YTK to dodge) RTP: Dang it! YTK: Come here, wimp. (YTK picks up RTP and throws him at a arcade machine) RTP: OW, GOD! YTK: Soon, you'll be gone, like your mom... RTP: ...Sierra...is not...GONE! (RTP throws a hadouken at YTK and picks him up...somehow) RTP: PREPARE TO DIE! (RTP throws YTK on a ironing board and irons him making him completely stiff as a board) RTP: IRONy, isn't it? (rimshot) (RTP throws him in a dryer and sets it on the highest mode, Spin and Dry that fucker up!) YTK: No, please! Stop, I give up! (RTP closes the dryer hatch and starts the dry cycle, tossing YTK around) YTK: Woah! Woah! Woah! (RTP stops the machine after 10 minutes and pulls out YTK, who's bones are completely broken) RTP: Time to fold! (RTP tosses YTK in a self folding machine) YTK: NOOO! OW, GAH! (YTK comes out, crushed and compressed into a square) RTP: I WIN, YAY! Random Korean woman: YOU PAY FIVE DORRAR FOR BRUTAL VICTORY! RTP WINS! SCRAW VS 20 WIKI...wait, what? Only 20? NO! 1,000,000 WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS (Setting: ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH ring) Scraw: I'm the ghost of Christmas-KICK YOUR ASS! (Scraw brings out the ban bomb and throws it in the middle of the crowd of wikia contributors, it explodes leavIng only 10 people left) Scraw: HA! (Captain Warrior pops out and fires a shrink ray at Scraw, shrinking him) Scraw: Great, I'm a trillionth of half a nanometer! Captain: Contributors, form giant anon 5! Scraw: Wait, what? (all of the Wikia Contributors form into a giant gray, non colored giant) Scraw: ...FUCK! Giant Anon 5: DIE, SCRAW! (Giant Anon 5 steps on Scraw, only for him to lift the foot up and trip the massive behemoth of a contributor) Giant Anon 5: Aghh! (Scraw grabs the shrink ray and turns it on "enlarge") Scraw: Ok, just grab the trigger and shoot...HA, that's what she said. (Scraw shoots himself with the ray, enlarging him to 69,000,000 feet tall) Scraw: Die, fuckface! (Scraw steps on Giant Anon 5, crushing all the contributors) Scraw: Now, to stop North Korea! SCRAW WINS! LOYGAN VS SHAUN (ERB Wiki City, RTP St) (Loygan is talking with Shaun) Loygan: ERB 22 is better than ERB 6. Shaun: No, ERB 6 is better. Loygan: .....YOU DISAGREE WITH MY OPINION, YOU DIE! (Loygan punches Shaun in the face) (Shaun counters with a kick to the stomach) Loygan: OW! (Shaun pulls out a spray paint can and sprays it in Loygan's eyes, blinding him) Loygan: OWW, MAH EYES! Shaun: Did that hurt too much, Barry? You crazy bitch! (Loygan hits Shaun with the keyblade, knocking Shaun across the street) Shaun: Ow, that hurts like a bitch! (Shaun pulls out a sharpened paint brush and throws it Loygan's hand, pinning him to a wall) Loygan: GAH! (Loygan tries to pull out the brush while Shaun charges at Loygan) Loygan: Come out, God damnit! Shaun: Let's kick this up a notch! (Shaun attempts to kick Loygan, only for Loygan to get the brush out and hit Shaun with a riot shield) Shaun: AGH! (Shaun flies across the street and lands on top of a building) Shaun: Taste COLA! (Shaun pulls out a can of cola and shakes it up) Loygan: Oh...shit! (Shaun throws the shaken can of cola at Loygan's feet, causing it to explode) Loygan: AGHHH! (Loygan lies down in a puddle of blood and cola, covered in the mixture with shards of aluminnum in his body) Loygan: ....THAT'S IT! (Loygan flies up with the xenoblade and cuts Shaun's arm off) Shaun: FUCK YOU! (Shaun punches Loygan so hard that his arm goes in his body, allowing him to pull out his kidney) Loygan: OW, THAT WAS MY LUCKY KIDNEY! (Loygan throws Shaun off the building, knocking him unconscious) Loygan: YOU SHALL DIE! (Loygan jumps down and uses the keyblade whack off a fire hydrant) Shaun: Wha? (Loygan grabs the fire hydrant and hits Loygan with it in the back, paralyzing him) Shaun: AH, YOU FUCKING SHIT! Loygan: Shut up, Shaun! (Loygan throws Shaun at a passing car, smashing him into a broken street sign, inpaling him) Shaun: AGH! Loygan: I WIN, BITCHES! LOYGAN WINS! YTK VS RTP WINNER: RTP SCRAW VS 1,000,000 WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS WINNER:SCRAW LOYGAN VS SHAUN WINNER: LOYGAN NEXT BATTLES: MSV VS SHOOP LAKUITABRO VS SAMISFUISION/LEGO LEADER ??? VS ??? Category:Blog posts